SHAADI
by bossnbear
Summary: A first and last Dareya OS from me.. written due the blackmailing from my buddies..


**Hai readers, this is my first and the last try on Dareya as I am more flexible with Abhirika ..**

 **This OS is based on the request of my twin buddies Nidhi and Nitin who celebrates their birthday today. Actually not a request they blackmailed me that if I am not going to post a Dareya , they will never open the gift I gave them.. so no other option left for me.**

 **Dareya lovers please do forgive me if I had not done justice to the characters..**

 **Now moving on to story,**

 **At the day of wedding of Shreya and siddarth.**

Shreya is sitting on her bed feeling irritated and dumped. She cant even let her tears flow due to her surroundings. She is cursing her life for being this rude and unlawful to her. Her house is full of relatives, friends , well wishers and filled with their laughter all around. Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice actually the voice she always wants to hear , which gives her soothe. but today she is feeling irritated to the core hearing that same voice. She could not bear it anymore. She opened the curtain of her room which showed the happening at the lounge of her house. There was her CID team busy in instructing the decorators. but what made her burn is Daya ' s laughter echoing the surrounding. She always wish to see him happy but what is this. How can he be happy today. Afterall it is the day of her wedding with some other person who she does not love. She very well knows Daya has feelings for her. Then what is happening ? Daya is seen smiling laughing and cracking jokes with his buddy Abhijeet. Not a pinch of pain is visible on his face. Or say he is much more happier today. Shreya feels like she must hold his collar and ask what is going on.

Shreya pov - yeh kya horaha hai. mere zindagi yahan barbad horaha hai aur Daya sir ka tho badi hasi araha hai. main yahan mere aansu bahana ka bhi mauka doondraha hu aur uski tho koi fikar nahi hai. wo mujhe pyaar karthi thi ya nahi ? lagtha tho nahi hai mujhe. Yeh tho bahot khushian mana raha hai. main bhi na pagal. Ek no ka pagal hun main.

She closed her curtains harshly , tears were ready to escape at any moment. Her love for him is turning into angry and pain.. tarika entered her room with some jewels for her,

Tarika - Shreya , ismein jewels hai. select as your wish what to wear..

Shreya asked her straightly - Tarika Daya sir ko kya hua ?

Tarika - matlab ?

Shreya - sighed, does he really love me ?

Tarika - yeh sab ab puchne se kya faida ?

Shreya - mujhe samaj nahi araha hai. main yahan tarap raha hun magar lagta nahi uska koi fikar hai..

Tarika - shrugged her shoulders. haan tho kya karna hai usne ? he accepted the fact and moving on in life.

Shreya - main bhi yehi chati hun lekin itni jaldi kaise .. itni asaan hai kya mujhe bhul kar aage badna..

Tarika - ek na ek din yeh hona hi tha na. ab horahai. Ismein kya hai ? we all were happy that he is moving on in his life. He is also happy. Aur kya chayiye humme ?

Shreya lost in her thoughts.

 **The time for rituals,**

Pandit calls for the bride as the groom is already in the mandap. Shreya came out from her room with Tarika and Purvi on either side. Her eyes are searching for Daya. But she couldnot find him anywhere. She is waiting for any last minute magic to happen but she is also aware that it is impossible. But still her heart hoping for any such things.

Tarika - Shreya , baitho.

She sat down on the mandap with no feeling. The rituals starts. But her eyes are still waiting for the sight of Daya. Total cid team is present in front of her eyes except him. She could not understand him. Hours before he was here in such a jolly mood but where he had gone at the time of wedding. If he cannot see her marrying someone then why was he here from the morning engaging himself in decorations and other works.

( **Guys I am unaware about the hindi marriage rituals so I made it short with what I know, sorry . )**

Pandit asks the couple to stand for pheras. She didn ' t hear it as she was only physically present here. Tarika made her stand. Her hope is diminishing slowly. Tears blocked her sight. She can see or hear nothing around her. The couple completed the pheras. It is the time for auspiscious ritual.

And finally groom tied mangalsutra in her neck , and sindoor in her forehead. she felt her life has ended at this moment. Her feelings, her happiness, all ended with this. Everybody was capturing the happy moment. Pandit asks the couple to take blessing from their parents. Couple bowed and touched the feet of Shreya s parents and took their blessing.

Now turn to move to the grooms parents. But what is this. They are standing in front of ACP sir. Shreya is puzzled as why Siddarth is taking blessing from ACP sir when his parents are standing on the other side.

Acp blessed the couple and hugged the groom , that's when she noticed a person behind Abhijeet. She stood like a statue. The person she saw was Siddarth then with whom she got married ? she turned her head towards the groom and a volt passed her mind and body. Nothing she understood. Her mind is blank. She missed her balance when the strong arms hold her securely. She touched his face unbelievably, Daya sir….. her eyes closed surrendering the total body weight in the arms of the holder.

Daya - Shreya.. Shreyaaa ? he patted her cheeks. Aankhen kholo. Shreya kya hua ?

Tarika came forward and made her lie on the couch. Daya still holding her hands.

Daya - tarika kya hua ?

Tarika - wo shayad shock mein behosh hogayi. She sprinkled water on her face and Shreya slowly opened her eyes. She saw Daya holding her hands with tension and scare.

Daya - Shreya theek ho na tum ?

Shreya got up slowly and hold his collar. Kya hai yeh sab haan ?

Daya - Shreya pehele tum relax ho jao.

Shreya - relax ? yeh relax hone ka waqt hai ? haan ? batao mujhe aap yeh sab kyun kiya mere sath.

Daya - Shreya main bata tha hun. sab bata tha hun tujhe.

 **Flash back -**

 _ **Duo home ,**_

 _ **Daya - Abhijeet ab aur nahi hoga mujhe. Main Shreya ki parents se baat karna chata hoon. I cant let Shreya marry someone..**_

 _ **Abhijeet - happily, go ahead yaar. Der kis baat ki ?**_

 _ **Daya called Shreya ' s parents to a restaurant ,**_

 _ **s. f - bolo Daya. Kyun bulaya humme ?**_

 _ **Daya - uncle I don t want to take much of your time. Took a deep breath, main Shreya se shaadi karna chata hun.**_

 _ **S . m - shouted at him , tum tum kya kehrahe ho , haan ? pagal hogayi kya ? do din se shaadi hone wale hai. aur ab tum yeh sab keh rahe ho. mujhe pehele hi shaq tha aise kuch hoga. Isiliye main Shreya se naukhri chodne ko bola. Magar yeh ladki mere baat ko sunna kab..**_

 _ **Daya - Aunty main sirf ek sawal puchne chata hun aap dono se.. aap Shreya ki khushi chati thi ya nahi ?**_

 _ **S m - yeh kaise sawal hai. main uski maa hun. Aur Har maa baap apne beti ki khushi hi chati hai. hum bhi yehi chati hain..**_

 _ **Daya - tho kya Shreya iss shaadi ke liye tayyar hai ? is she happy with the happenings ?**_

 _ **Shreya mother thinks about it. She remembers Shreya is not in her own self since her marriage talks begins with siddarth.. she is not seen happy with siddarth even for a single second..**_

 _ **Daya - uncle, Shreya yeh sab aap dono keliye karraha hai. she cannot be happy with Siddarth never ever. Kyunki uski maan mein sirf main hun. And I love her too. Mere jaan se bhi zyada. Main yeh sab aajtak Shreya se bhi nahi keh di. Ab aur nahi hoga mujhse. Main Shreya se shaddi karna chata hun with your blessings.**_

 _ **S f - Daya main samajsakta hun tumari feelings ko lekin main kuch nahi kar paogi. Yeh shaadi sirf Shreya se nahi humari business se bhi juda hua hai.**_

 _ **Daya - uncle the choice is yours, Shreya ki life or aapki business. Aap chati hain tho main siddarth ki parents se bhi baat karta hun. I will try to solve your problem.**_

 _ **Shreya s parents look at each other,**_

 _ **s f - theek hai Daya. Mujhe sirf mere bête ki khushi chayiye. wo tumari sath khush honge tho, hum bhi khush hain.**_

 _ **Daya - thank you uncle. Aunty aap khush haina ?**_

 _ **S m - nahi. Main tab khush honga jab tum mujhe maa bulaogi.**_

 _ **Daya - smiles. thank you maa.**_

 _ **S m - haan ab main khush hu. Bahot.**_

 _ **He took blessings from them.**_

 _ **Then he talks with Siddarth who also understands and assured him about his parents and business..**_

 **Flash back ends.**

Daya - We all decided to tell you but I thought to keep it as a last min surprise for you.

Shreya - yelled . aap yeh theek nahi kiya . without my wish aap mujhe shaadi karte. I will not accept this marriage.

Everyone was shocked. Daya ' s eyes welled up with tears.

Abhijeet - interrupting, Shreya tum bhi Daya se pyaar karte ho na ? phir aisa kyun karrahe ho ?

Shreya - sir, aap mere bhalai chati ho na ?

Abhi - hamesha chati hun lakin…

Shreya - lekin wekin kuch nahi. Aap aapka bhai se keh dijiye main yeh shaadi ko tab accept karunga jab wo mujhe propose kare sabki saamne.

It took few min for all to realize her words.

Abhijeet - clapping his hands, wah ! isi din ka intezaar tha mujhe. Wah Shreya wah ! bhai sahab , ab koi option nahi rehta tere saamne . Propose kardo..

Daya smiles and took a ring from his pocket, held her hands , slid the ring in her finger and said Shreya, I cannot be filmy. Pl maaf kardo. I love you. Will u accept my love..

Shreya hits his chest harder crying loudly. Kitna din intezaar karwaya aap mujhe. Aap bahut bure ho. Daya embraces her smiling sweetly where her sobbing continues. She finally uttered, I love you too idiot.. claps echoed the whole building..

Tarika - sighed with a murmur. hmmm yeh shaadi tho ho chukka hai. hamare naseeb me yeh sab hai kahan ? pata nahi hoga bhi ya nahi..

Abhijeet who heard her murmur , aap ko problem nahi hai tho mujhe bhi nahi hai. I am always ready..

Tarika - kuch kaha tumne ?

Abhi - huh! Kuch suna nahi kya ?

Tarika - pretending, nahi tho..

Abhi - nautanki…

Tarika hides her smile.

Daya and Shreya in their room ,

Shreya - Mujhe abhi bhi yakeen nahi horaha hai. yeh sab sapna tho nahi..

Daya pinched her. Ahhh ! kya karrahe ho aap..

Daya - Proving you . this is not your dream.

Shreya - aise ?

Daya - hmm I have some other way too..

Shreya - kya ?

Daya pulled her in his warm hug through her waist . she shivered on his closeness.

Shreya - Daya aap…

Daya - shhhhhhh.. he pressed his lips softly with her….

Their life starts with a first ever passionate kiss ….

 **The end..**

 **A / n :**

 **Nidhi and Nitin , happy ?**

 **Now atleast open the gift my buddies..**

 **And MANY MANY MORE HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY TO BOTH OF YOU.. LOVE YOU BOTH LOTS..**

DAREYA LOVERS SORRY AGAIN.. I know it doesn ' t turn up well..

Please do review your thought…

Take care.. bye..


End file.
